


Seven Years

by phanimist



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Reality, idk i thought it was cute, ignore the awful title, look back on the past, october 19th, platonic, they literally just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanimist/pseuds/phanimist
Summary: three instances where dan and phil reminisce on their first meeting back on october 19th, 2009.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen. it’s 12:09am meaning that it’s not technically october 19th here anymore but that’s ok it’s still october 19th somewhere, right? anyways here’s this. i was so soft for dnp today so i lowkey whipped this up. hope you enjoy and also don’t mind my aggressively unoriginal title. lemme know what you think. also, sidetracked updates sunday!

* * *

 

“We met on the internet,” Phil explains. It’s simple to them, really, but maybe not others.

He’s at a reunion party of sorts, milling around with old friends, and he’d immediately thought to bring Dan. His presence was welcome, of course, seeing as many of Phil’s friends were bringing somebody to their little hangout. He fit in quite well, too, but Dan was good with people. Phil had never been like that. Logically, Dan always knew what to say, whereas Phil could jump on the end of a string of conversation and complete Dan’s intended thought. They worked well together, so Phil deemed it almost self explanatory when he’d told his friends that he was bringing Dan along. (Phil doesn’t tell Dan that his friends are convinced they’re dating. They’re not, of course, but Phil’s never managed to fully convince them.)

“You tell me this everytime I ask, and it never fully registers.” Phil’s friend Jackson smiles. Dan laughs quietly beside him. “You really met him on the internet. And it worked out.”

“Mhm,” Dan hums. Phil smiles at him.

“So what was it, match.com?” Jackson asks. Phil swats at him.

“Twitter, more like.” Phil answers instead.

“I watched his videos, longingly-” Dan starts, shooting a smile at Phil. This ‘stalking’ joke of theirs was a longstanding one. “And tweeted at him when he did literally anything.”

“Sequentially, I noticed.” Phil laughed.

“So you’re dating a fan?” Jackson asked. Dan laughed nervously. Phil sighed, shooting Jackson a look. At least Jackson was one of the more cooperative friends. “I’m kidding.” He sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Right.” Phil commented, subtly looping an arm around Dan’s waist to briefly rub at the small of his back in silent comfort. He didn’t want Dan to feel uncomfortable or out of place in these conversations, and felt responsible seeing as Dan didn’t know Jackson all too well. They’d met before, of course, at other gatherings, but had never properly held a conversation.

“So you stalked him, and then what?” Jackson asked, laughing as he nodded his head towards Dan. Dan rolled his eyes.

“We eventually started skyping each other.”

“The rest is history.” Phil summarizes with a shrug.

“You went on a world tour with someone you met on twitter.”

“Yeah.” Dan and Phil answer.

“Who the fuck is that lucky?”

 

* * *

 

“So tell me about the day you two first met,” The camera crew suggests, focusing the lens. They’re sitting in front of their tatinof stage, being interviewed for the documentary, and most of the questions so far had been really easy to answer.

Dan looked to Phil with raised eyebrows. They get to decide what makes it into the documentary in the end, they both know, but Dan’s still reluctant to discuss the day.

They’d agreed long ago that it was their memory. They shared a lot with their audience, but this was one thing that belonged to them. Phil shrugged. Dan knew that they probably wouldn’t include it, but regardless, he faced forward, towards the camera, again.

“I barely slept the night before. I was too nervous.” Dan laughed, running a hand through his hair. It was silly of him to have been so anxious. He knew that now, obviously, but that had been a big day for him back then.

“I know,” Phil laughed. “You kept telling me, and I kept telling you that you were gonna be fine.” Phil knocked into his shoulder slightly. Dan rolled his eyes. “And look where we are now, yeah?”

“Whatever,” Dan mumbles, a smile spreading across his face. “Anyways, the train pulled up into the station, like, five minutes late-”

“Longest five minutes of my life-” Phil interjects.

“-And I had convinced myself that Phil had stood me up at the station.” Dan continued. Phil scoffed.

“As if.”

“And when I finally got out, some old woman knocked into me, and my bag almost got stuck between the doors, and I nearly darted straight back onto the train in fear, but I eventually did make it onto the platform. Which was good.”

“I swear he’d missed his train or something when I didn’t see him right away, but then the crowd parted, and it was like a movie, and you were standing beside the big pillar near the end of the tracks and I was running forwards before you’d even seen me.”

“The sight of Phil loping towards you is actually quite startling, believe it or not.”

“You say that like you didn’t sprint to meet me halfway with a grin on your face.” Phil retorted. Dan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling ear to ear.

The silence sat for a moment.

“Imagine if we could tell that Dan and Phil they’d be doing a world tour.” Dan muttered quietly, looking from the floor to his best friend’s bright eyes. Phil smiles.

“The broken, past pair of us?” Phil laughed in question. Dan nodded, laughing in turn.

Phil took a look around, glancing at the empty seats and the set of the strange they’d be performing around to thousands of people. He looked at the camera set up, and the overhead lights, and finally back to the boy next to him, who was still next to him even after seven years.

“They wouldn’t believe us for a second.”

 

* * *

 

“And how’s life with the two of you work wise? Still busy?” Phil’s mom asks. She’s sat at their dining room table, in the orange chair, sipping on a mug of tea Phil had made for her. He’d saved some hot water for a mug of his own, and also some for Dan.

“Still busy, but it’s a good kind of busy.”

As if on cue, the brunette entered the room, dressed in his usual black jeans and miscellaneous t-shirt. He smiles when he sees Phil’s mom sat at the table. They’d yet to greet each other since her arrival.

“Hey,” says Dan cheerily. Phil’s mom looks up upon his arrival, and immediately moves to stand.

“Dan, Dan, Dan,” She greets in return. Dan reflexively opens his arms and welcomes her hug, and Phil has to smile at the fact that he hugs her back comfortably now. He remembers awkward, shy Dan from a handful of years ago, and comparing that Dan to this Dan always made him smile. By the time his mom draws away, he’s gotten his smile under control again.

“I was just asking Phil about your work schedule.” Phil’s mom explains, returning to her seat at the table.

“Mm,” Dan hums in acknowledgement, looking to Phil. Phil nods towards the kettle, a silent note that there was boiled water for him, and Dan immediately moves towards it, probably setting out to make tea for himself.

“Our ‘work’ is fun though.”

“Mostly,” Dan adds.

“Mostly.” Phil agrees.

“And how’s that second book coming along?” She asks. Dan nods at Phil to answer for the both of them.

“Just finishing things up, really.” Phil shrugs. “Publishing stuff. It’s done picture wise.”

“I’m so happy for you two.” Phil’s mom beams. Dan smiles. “Look at you.”

Dan looks at Phil, and Phil looks at Dan, and they can’t deny the bubbly, happy feeling in the air today. It was the feeling of accomplishment and comfort. “You’ve come so far since then.”

“When is ‘then’ exactly?” Dan asks for clarification. He sits across the table from Phil, a few seats down from Phil’s mom, in his usual spot.

“Since when Phil first asked me if he could have a friend from ‘out of town’ over while we were away,” She laughed avidly, seeming to remember the entire situation quite vividly. Dan hoped that she didn’t bring up what a blushing, stuttering mess he’d been when they’d first met.

“Thank you for letting him do that, by the way.” He replies instead. Phil kicks him under the table.

“I’m more than glad that I did,” Phil’s mom replies, raising her mug in some sort of cheers. Dan grins. “It’s been a full seven years since then, hasn’t it?”

“Seven years exactly next week,” Phil inputs, glancing at Dan with a smile.

“Yeah,” Dan beams. Sitting here with in their kitchen, mug of tea in hand and an inbox full of unread emails, Dan’s never felt so certain that yeah, he had ended up okay, just like Phil had always promised him time and time again back in 2009.

“Here’s to seven more.”

* * *

 


End file.
